Call Me Crazy
by Odin the great
Summary: No matter where you are call me and I will come to you.No matter what time it is I will find you." After that was said he disappeared into the night leaving her feeling warm despite the cold night. She smiled as she finally felt safe. Rated M SesshyKagz.


**Call Me Crazy**

**Summary-**

"No matter where you are call me and I will come to you." he said pulling her into a hug. "No matter what time it is I will find you." After that was said he disappeared into the night leaving her feeling warm despite the cold night. She smiled as she finally felt safe, for once in her life.

**Chapter one-**

Kagome sat strait up in her bed, fear running through her veins. 'It was just a dream,' she told her self 'Just a horrible, realistic dream.' Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. She could never really remember what the dream was, but there was one part of the dream that never left her alone no matter how much she wanted to. And that one part was the part in the dream where she found Shippo and Rin dead, and it was all because of her. Tears started to fall from her sky blue eyes, and like every night, she began to pray for someone to come and take the dreams away. Kagome's body tensed up when she sensed a powerful youkai heading her way. Her tears stopped momentarily in fright, she looked around hopping Inuyasha was there so he could protect her and everyone else in the group. 'Of course,' She thought bitterly 'He would decide to run off the night we need him the most.' Inuyasha had apparently disappeared into thin air, or ran off to his dead whore Kikyo.

Kagome jumped as a figure shot out of the bushes, she would have screamed had the figure not gently covered her mouth before she could. Kagome started to struggle as her brain went into over drive thinking about all the ways this powerful youkai could kill her. "Sands, calm down, I won't hurt you and you know that." came a deep baritone voice. Kagome calmed down a little at the familiar voice, now that she was calmer she took a moment to actually look at the figure that had silenced her. The figure was non other than the powerful Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother and the TaiYoukai of the Western Lands. A month ago, exactly one week after she starting having her nightmare, he began to come to her and calm her down. He was even nice enough to stay with her until she had peacefully fallen back asleep, but when she had awoken in the morning he was always gone.

"Fluffy!" She whispered after he had taken his hand from her mouth, she then threw herself into his awaiting arms and began to cry again.

"Shh, Sands, it's okay. It was just a dream, it wasn't real." Sesshomaru whispered and couldn't help thinking about the first time he held her like this, that was also the night they gave each other their nicknames.

_**Flash Back-**_

_Kagome had just woken from her nightmare, had sat in her sleeping bag with her knees pulled to her chest and her head on her knees crying for the past hour. Now she was all out of tears and was exhausted, but was to scared to go back to sleep afraid she would have her nightmare again. She weakly got up, careful not to wake Shippo, who had taken to sleeping in her sleeping bag with her, and began to head to the river that she knew was a few minutes south of her camp._

_When she got to the river she didn't notice that there was already someone there, she was too tired to notice. She sat down on the river bank and scooped up some of the water and began to drink it. Sesshomaru, who had been sitting under one of the many trees next to the river before Kagome showed up, watched in awe as the woman he had been silently following for months now, walked passed him and began to drink from the river. His beast, not liking to be ignored by 'his' bitch, demanded him to talk to her and demand why she ignored him. Sesshomaru listened to half of what his beast said, he talked to her but did not demand why she ignored him. "Miko." Kagome jumped about a foot in the air and turned to face Sesshomaru shocked to find him there._

_"Y-yes?" Kagome asked._

_"What are you doing up and away from your group so late at night." Sesshomaru asked._

_"I, um, I had a nightmare." Kagome said and Sesshomaru slightly tilted his head (so slight that no human would be able to tell he moved at all)._

_'Strange, if what the miko says is true then why is she here and not at her camp cuddling with my half-brother as he comforts her.' Sesshomaru asked himself._

_**"Why question it? If that hanyou was stupid enough to let her leave the camp in distress and into our arms so we can comfort her then why question it?" **His beast purred to him._

_"If that is true, then why are you not gaining comfort from my younger half-brother?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome who, at that moment, seemed to find the ground more entrusting than Sesshomaru._

_"He had ran off to see Kikyo earlier tonight and has yet to return." Kagome said trying to hold back her tears._

_'What should I do?' Sesshomaru asked himself, he had never had to comfort a crying woman before so he was at a loss as the woman he had fall for started tearing up._

_**"Go over there and comfort her dumb ass!" **His beast roared at him._

_'How?' Sesshomaru asked 'I've never done this before.'_

_**"Pull her into a hug." **His beast said. Sesshomaru got up from where he was sitting and gently pulled her into a soothing yet awkward hug. Kagome gave a startled gasp but found her self instantly relaxing in the western lords strong arms._

_'Now what?' Sesshomaru asked hatting himself for sounding so dumb._

_**"Well now you let her know that everything is okay, let her know that it is okay for her to cry. Then after she starts crying let her cry, let her get rid of all her anger and frustrations. Then after she has calmed down a little, get her to talk." **His beast said._

_'Talk about what?' Sesshomaru asked, this was good knowledge for when and if she or Rin starts to cry again._

_**"Anything she wants to talk about. Now tell her everything is okay. Oh and call her by her name, she hates to be called anything but her name!"** his beast said._

_"Shh, Kagome, everything is okay." Sesshomaru said._

_"L-lord Sesshomaru, w-what are you doing?" Kagome asked confused._

_"You looked like you needed some comfort, this Sesshomaru is giving you the comfort you need." Sesshomaru said calmly._

_**"Run your one of your hands up and down her back softly" **Sesshomaru's beast popped in and said._

_'Why?' Sesshomaru asked._

_**"It'll help her calm down."** his beast said and Sesshomaru began to softly run his hand up and down her back in a soothing manor._

_'I am guessing that this would be the perfect time to tell her it is okay to cry.' Sesshomaru thought._

_**"And you would be correct."** His beast answered._

_"Kagome, it is alright to cry." Sesshomaru whispered soothingly. Kagome looked at him in shock allowing Sesshomaru to see the unshed tears in her beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Is it that shocking for this Sesshomaru to tell you it is okay to cry on me?" _

_"It is shocking to here you say it is to okay to cry at all." Kagome whispered as a few tears slid down her cheeks._

_"Kagome, even I have moments when I have to sit down and cry. Crying does not mean that you are weak, what makes is when you bottle everything up inside." Sesshomaru said, and right after that left his mouth Kagome's dam broke and all her anger, frustration, fear, heart brake and sadness slid down her cheeks. Sesshomaru gently picked her up and walked back over to the tree he had been sitting under and sat down with her in his lap. After ten minutes Kagome's tears soon turned into hick-ups, and they soon stopped all together._

_"Sorry." Kagome muttered but never made a move from her spot in Sesshomaru's lap, and for that him and his beast her happy._

_"Do not be sorry." Sesshomaru said softly running his clawed fingers through her soft hair. "Do you wish to talk about it?" Kagome sat there thanking about where to start._

_"He always does this!" She said._

_"Who?" Sesshomaru asked._

_"Inuyasha. No matter how many times she had tried to kill me or him, or how many times she has tried to steal the jewel shards and hand them over to Naraku, or how much it hurts me, he still runs off to her. At first I would follow him so that I can save him, but that always would lead to a big fight about how he could handle himself and that I should stick to the only thing I was useful for- and that would be finding the jewels. I would then subdue him and run off to my time." Kagome said as she picked up a rock that was next to Sesshomaru's leg and through it in to the river._

_"Time?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome- who was just about to throw another rock- froze and her eyes widened as she realized that she had let that slip out._

_"Oh, um, yea. I kinda come from 500 years in the future. The bone-eater's well is what allows me to travel between this time and my time." Kagome said._

_"So, you can manipulate time, just like the Sands of Time." Sesshomaru said._

_"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, please don't let anyone else know about this!" Kagome said._

_"Don't worry Sands, I don't plan to tell anyone, you have This Sesshomaru's word." Sesshomaru said and Kagome looked at him confused._

_"What did you just call me?" Kagome asked._

_"Sands." Sesshomaru said._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you are like the Sands of Time, so I thought it would be okay to call you that." Sesshomaru said._

_"You mean for like a nick name?" Kagome asked._

_"Yea" Sesshomaru said._

_"Well, since you were kind enough to give me a nick name, I will also give you a nick name, and that nick name will be Fluffy because your tail is so fluffy!" Kagome said while petting his tail and began to giggle when Sesshomaru began to purr._

_**End of Flash Back-**_

Sesshomaru happily sighed as he felt Kagome snuggle into him. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as she fell into a deep sleep. He then laid her down next to her adopted kitsune then laid down next to her, or was about to when he sensed Naraku near by, he let out a low warning growl and the demon disappeared. A few minutes later a scared black fox ran into the clearing and up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru picked up the scared fox and sniffed it, he didn't smell or sense anything dangerous about this fox. So Sesshomaru decided to give the fox to Kagome as courting gift.

-----

A boy with short black hair and silver eyes smiled as the demon took the bait. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment and then he could make his appearance. Then he could start wooing the one he wanted as his.

* * *

**Hello, I hope this was okay. I haven't written an Inuyasha fanfiction in over two years, so I apologize for any misspelled words. I am taking flames. **


End file.
